What do the following two equations represent? $3x+3y = 4$ $3x+3y = 3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x+3y = 4$ $3y = -3x+4$ $y = -1x + \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x+3y = 3$ $3y = -3x+3$ $y = -1x + 1$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.